stick10fandomcom-20200214-history
Vilgax
Vilgax is a character in Stick 10. Appearance Vilgax has green skin and tentacles on his face. He has a beard and red eyes. He wears red armor and a red hat that says $wag. In EMS, Vilgax wears a purple pimp hat, sunglasses, a sharktooth necklace, and a white beater that says $wag. The green things on his face now have golden rims around them. Powers Vilgax has enhanced strength and swag. He is also super special and gifted. He can shoot lasers from his eyes. Thanks to his species he can also give birth and fuse to fellow Vilgaxians. Character Development In Vilgax's Be Somebody or Be Somebody's Fool, Vilgax gets married to Psyphon. In A Very Stick 10 Character Development Christmas, he gives birth to one half of Vilgax and Psyphon's Kids. Personality Vilgax is light-hearted and friendly. He is usually naive and very much like a little kid in a grown man--err-squid's body. In OSAFUA, he was going through his emo phase that all Vilgaxians go through. Each of them handle it in different ways, and Vilgax handled it by being a violent fuck. Appearances Stick 10 *Enemies Errywhere *Gashlaarg, Part 1 *Temporal Robot Adventure *Vilgax vs Nintendo, Part 1 *Vilgax vs Nintendo, Part 2 *And Then There Where Ten, Err, None *Ben and Ben vs. The Timeline *Just a Boy and His Squid *Even More Stick 10,000 (Alternate Future) *Vilgax vs Squidface *Who Ate the Cake *Teehee 69 *Raparasu *The Ultimate Swagdown of Ultimate Swaggery *Jim and Meow Short *Ferrick Short *Vilgax Short *Halloween Short *The Dancing Pikl Short *Blukic and Driba Short *Thanksgiving Special *A Very Stick 10 Christmas: Ben Gets a Cold *What to Shrexpect When You're Shrexpecting Even More Swag *The Return of Stick 10, Part 1 *The Return of Stick 10, Part 2 *Blukic and Driba Go to The Bermuda Triangle *Ben Goes Drinking *Bros B5 Hoes *Eekborga *Vilgax Makes a YouTube Channel *Ha Ha My Trix Can Play Games Yours Can't *The Stalking Baumann *Omnitaxi (Driven by Ben 10) *Shmamalama *Vilgax's Be Somebody or Be Somebody's Fool *Vilgax Goes Back in Time *Paco Enters a Weight Lifting Contest *A Very Salterific Birthday *For a Few Pikls More *Babababler, Part 1 *The Blackman Cometh *Things That Happened *Eshrektion Day *All That Layers is Onion *Vilgax's Parents *The United League of Stereotypes *Bonglegeance is Paco's *Baumann: A Story of Dreams (flashback) *Baumannatorium, A Serious House on Serious Earth (cameo) *A Very Stick 10 Thanksgiving *A Very Stick 10 Character Development Christmas *Whip and Lash *Alien XTREME *Rook! The Genetic Opera *Anur Road *Raiders of the Lost Ack *Bonafide Heroes OMC *The Swag, the Drek, and the Layered The Adventures of Obama *Ultimate Ben Trivia *Before Stick 10, Vilgax was an evil little dude. This was because he was going through his emo phase. *EMS' comic panels have been enlarged slightly to accommodate for Vilgax's EMS design, as it was too big to fit in the old S10 panel height. *Vilgax is the first alien to win a Golden Globe. He's also the second to win an Oscar; the first was Jared Leto. *Vilgax is not actually the ruler of Vilgaxia, nor the namesake. The ruler of Vilgaxia, however, is also named Vilgax. Hey, humans share names, aliens can too, asshole. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ben's Team Category:Super Swaggy Category:Hot Category:Married Characters Category:Voiced By Ancy Category:Reformed Characters